


Hold me Tightly

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Interspecies Romance, Jedi, Kissing, Mirialans (Star Wars), Odessen (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After confessing her love Kira and her old master take some time to themselves.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Kudos: 17





	Hold me Tightly

Kira closed her her eyes and snuggled closer to Emineyla, resting her head on the Mirialan's shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" Emineyla asked, looking down at the other woman.

"Yeah, just surprised that you... Ya know." Kira replied, grinning a little at her.

Emi sighed softly and kissed the top of Kira's head. "I had feelings for you for a long time, Kira. I just never tried to admit it because I thought you'd reject me, pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Not at all. I mean, sure I was a little in love with you long ago. But now... Now I can't imagine myself with anyone else, while you were gone... I mourned you, thought you had died on that ship along with Darth Marr." Kira said, forcing her gaze away from the older woman's eyes.

"I know. Sometimes I feel like I did and this is all a dream, and yet I know it's real." Emineyla replied, lightly brushing her fingers over the scar on her eye she had received from Corellia.

"I'm glad it is real, all things considered." Kira smiled slightly and moved into her former master's lap, kissing the other woman's lips softly.

"I love you, Kira." Emineyla whispered against Kira's lips, smiling into the kiss when she felt Kira's tongue slip into her mouth in response.


End file.
